


Oliver’s Obsession

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Perciver - Freeform, oliver loves quidditch duh, set in PoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: The Gryffindor Quidditch team is fed up with Oliver constantly pestering them. They decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Oliver’s Obsession

The team watched Oliver disappear into the castle, taking much too long to change out of their robes.

"Okay, finally." said George as he finally walked into the castle. "We have _got_ to do something about him."

The team, who had stayed behind for this meeting, nodded vehemently.

"I'm so behind on homework, McGonagall doesn't even bother asking me for it anymore." bemoaned Angelina.

"The season hasn't even started yet!" exclaimed Katie.

"I suggest we get him a girlfriend." Fred proposed.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Does anyone know the girls in his year?" asked Harry.

Katie Bell frowned. "You know...Percy is in his year. He might know." she glanced at the twins.

Fred and George grimaced. "As much as we don't like talking to him, we're willing to make the sacrifice for our collective health." conceded George finally.

Everyone looked relieved at even the prospect of a break in the exhaustive practices, and they changed out of their robes and headed to the castle with more spirit than they had trudged onto the pitch with.

Later that night, as soon as Oliver climbed up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory, the team swarmed Percy with startling speed.

"Oliver," said Alicia. "Is obsessed with Quidditch."

Percy, who was scribbling away at his homework, didn't even look up. "I know." he said simply. "I live with him."

"Exactly." said Fred. "So you know why it is imperative that you help us."

"He's been working us to the bone!" said Katie. "We're all tired all the time."

"He's distracting us from our _studies_." said Harry, trying to appeal to Percy's interests.

Percy looked up from his work, now slightly interested. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"We need you to tell us if Oliver likes any girls, so we can get him a girlfriend." explained George.

Percy flinched hard enough to snap the quill hanging limply in his hand. "Oliver- he's not- he..."

Percy cleared his throat, his ears pink. "Oliver likes boys." he finally told them.

"Oh." said Harry. "Well then, what boys does he like so we can get him a boyfriend?"

"I don't know." said Percy, hastily ducking down to find another quill in his bag.

Alicia released a frustrated breath. "Well, can you _find out_?"

"For our studies." added Harry.

Percy had calmed down enough that he was back to his homework. "I- I suppose that I could try to find out."

The entire team sighed in relief. Finally, something was being done about Wood's madness.

Percy looked up, expecting the team to have dispersed, but they were looking at him expectantly.

"Right now?" he asked.

They just kept on looking at him expectantly. He sighed and packed his things into his bag. He threw a glare back at the team before going up the stairs.

Up in the common room, Wood was fiddling with a model of a Quidditch pitch, muttering "This is the year." over and over again. He didn't seem to notice when Percy walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Percy tried to act natural, setting his bag down by his four-poster.

"So, Oliver," he started. Oliver didn't even look up from his model. Percy scowled.

 _You're doing this for Harry's studies_. he reminded himself.

He joined Oliver on the floor next to his pitch model. He waved a hand in front of his face, finally snapping him out of his trance-like state.

"Percy?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Well," he said. "This is a little awkward, but..."

Wood glanced back at the model. "What is it?" he repeated.

Percy tried a different tactic. "The team has been looking a little tired lately."

Oliver looked at him alarmed. "What? Do you think they're okay? Do I need to keep scheduling practice? Oh, Merlin."

Without thinking, Percy put a hand on Oliver's arm comfortingly. Oliver looked at it strangely and Percy snatched it away. "Maybe," he suggested, "they're tired because you have been having so many practices?"

Percy relaxed a bit. Maybe he could convince Wood to lay off the team without breaching the awkward topic of who Oliver liked.

"What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense."

Or maybe not.

"Alright." said Percy, watching hopelessly as Oliver went back to poking the model players.

Percy went back to his bed, pulling out his transfiguration essay. What had he been thinking, trying to get Wood to lay off the Quidditch? In the seven years they had lived together, Percy had never seen him care about anything more than he cared about Quidditch. If Harry cared about his studies so much, then he should just quit the team.

Percy nodded to himself and busied himself with the homework.

Still, curiosity kept on pulling at his attention. He slammed down his parchment.

"Oliver, who do you like?"

Oliver looked up abruptly. "Why do you ask, Percy?" his voice wavered a little.

"Oh, you know. Just asking... for a friend." This was technically not a lie, because he considered his brothers his friends, despite all of the trouble they gave him.

"Well, its none of your friends business, is it?" Oliver was trying to be cutting, but his cheeks were red, giving him away.

"Right." said Percy. "Okay."

Oliver went back to his model, trying to calm his heart.

 _Wait a second_. he realized. _Percy doesn't have any friends!_

"You don't have any friends!" Oliver blurted suddenly.

Percy looked up from his parchment. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry." murmured Oliver. "But... you don't."

Percy nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"So then why are you asking?" accused Wood.

Both Percy and Oliver were now very red, homework and pitch model completely forgotten.

"I-"

Oliver stood up and walked to Percy's bed. "You-" he prompted.

"It was the team!" he blurted.

Oliver stepped back. "What?"

Percy climbed off his bed and started pacing fretfully. "I never should have agreed! But the team is fed up with all of the practices so they sent me up here to figure out who you like so they could set you up and-"

He looked up at Oliver, who was looking a bit disappointed. Percy felt his heart twinge.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have agreed to this."

Oliver waved him off, avoiding his gaze. "It's fine. I just thought... you were asking for a different reason." He said the last part very softly.

Percy was suddenly aware that they were standing rather close. If he stepped forward, he would be close enough to kiss Oliver. Percy shook off the thought, aghast that it had even crossed his mind.

His mouth dry, Percy asked. "What... other reason?"

Oliver stepped forward. He was slightly taller than Percy, but only slightly. Percy suddenly felt very bold. He tilted his head up just a little.

He licked his lips. "Maybe... I was asking for another reason?"

He left the question to hang in the air, growing heavier and heavier. Just when he started to think that he'd misread the situation, that he'd made a terrible mistake, Oliver leaned forward just a little.

Their lips touched, and Percy could no longer hold himself back. He grabbed Oliver's waist and pulled him against himself.

They didn't come up for air for a very long time, and Percy was starting to feel light headed. He inhaled deeply.

"That was amazing." said Oliver.

Percy just kissed him again.

For the first few minutes, the team kept their eyes on the stairs, hoping that Percy would come back down with the coveted information, but he didn't. Soon, they were all working on making their backlog of homework smaller, though they kept looking up at the stairs frequently.

Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on the situation when they came back from a late dinner and Fred and George told Lee, and soon, half the common room knew. They waited impatiently, not willing to miss out on a new piece of gossip.

After nearly an hour of waiting, nearly everyone had lost interest. Only the team still looked at the stairs expectantly.

When Percy finally came down the stairs, flushed as if he'd run all the way down, the entire team stared at him desperately.

"So?" asked Ron. "Did you find out?"

Percy looked away from them before answering. "I... got him a boyfriend." he said carefully.

The entire team cheered loudly, ecstatic at the possibility of free time.

"Well, who is it?" asked Fred.

Only Hermione seemed to have realized what had happened. She gasped. "Oh, Percy, you're not..."

Everyone looked at Hermione, confused. Then they looked back at Percy, taking in his flushed face, mussed up hair, and rumpled robes.

Slowly, the entire team realized until it was just Harry and Alicia looking at everyone's horrified expressions.

"What?" asked Alicia. "What is it?"

"That's bloody disgusting!" exclaimed Ron.

Percy blushed hard, straightening his robes. "You told me to find out who he likes, and I did!" he snapped.

Another figure came down the stairs, and the team quickly started to act busy.

"Oh, good. You're all here." said Oliver Wood. "I just wanted to let you know that practice tomorrow is canceled. Catch up on your homework."

The entire team let out a collective sigh and gave Percy a grateful look, except for Harry, who still hadn't caught on.

"Well, I'm going to bed." said Oliver. "Coming, Percy?"

Fred and George gagged and Percy's ears turned dark red, but he followed Oliver up the stairs. Finally, Harry realized what was happening.

"Merlin's Pants!" he exclaimed. "Oliver likes Percy!"


End file.
